Jazzy Pad: Danny's big baby half sister
by Megabluex
Summary: what happen when Jazz thought it was just for research and information for her paper for collage, but then it becomes a habit and obsession for her when she starts enjoying it, but it turns for the worse for her when she has her own ghost portal accident that make her a halfa as well but base off her obsession to be babied by her brother Danny.


Jazzy Pad: Danny's big baby half sister

Chapter1: just research and information part1

It was night time above Amity Park in the late hours only a few people were up around this one of those people live at Fenton Works, no it is not Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, this is one of his rare ghost free nights. It was Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister and daughter to Jack and Maddie Fenton ghost hunters of Amity Park, she was up late at night finishing her entry paper for collage about ghost envy and people with obsession over ghosts. Thanks to her parents she was able to get enough information she need to finish the paper, she was doing one last final check to see any errors as she look at her computer screen, when she was done checking for errors she click on save and she was done. Jazz let out a sigh she was finally done and with a year and six or seven months left to go before college, as Jazz look at her computer screen she felt a bit bad at using her parents as her subjects that her paper focus on, but then again her parents put her and her brother Danny through a lot of nightmarish family dinners with the food coming to life and try to eat them. Like the time they put the frank back into Frankenstein when they use ghost energy to power their invention that cook hotdogs ten times faster than a microwave, the worst was the Christmas dinner when they brought a turkey dinner to life.

Each time the turkey try to eat her and Danny, she still don't understand how the headless cooked bird have teeth with out a head the strange thing is that turkeys don't have teeth in the first place, then again this is her parents she is talking about the same thing happen to the hotdogs. Each and every time it happens the same way, their parents cook the turkey in their experimental ecto power microwave, leave Danny and Jazz in the kitchen while they leave and get into a fight, forgetting about dinner cooking until the microwave explodes causing the turkey to come to live, it lands on the kitchen table and picks up a fork and a knife bears its teeth at Jazz and Danny. Jazz always have to fight the turkey monster alone because Danny was too young to defend himself at the time, over time Jazz realized that it is easy to take out the resurrected bird with a broom, because of the longer reach and easier to swing, when the first time it happen she try to us a rolling pin to take the turkey but it was too heavy to swing and she had to wait for the bird to slip up. When she saw her opening she use the rolling pin to flatten the resurrected bird into a turkey pancake, this happen so many times that it was one of the reasons her brother Danny use to hate Christmas. But she use too remembered when he use to think that the turkey coming to live was funny when he was a baby, after she defeated the turkey monster Danny would just laugh, giggle and clap his hands uncontrollably. Back then she was jealous and envy of Danny wishing that they switch places, she was the baby and Danny was the older sibling who had to handle all their parents crazy experiments when they go haywire, and believe her when she say that she have seen something that would give people nightmares, let them have nervous breakdowns or mentally regress.

Jazz then started to daydream, she was in the family kitchen with Danny the only diffence is that Danny is his normal age and Jazz was a baby, Jazz was sitting in a high chair. She was wearing an aqua color baby dress that matches her aqua headband that had a bow on it, she was also wearing white frilly stockings and standard black baby shoes, that last thing she was wearing was a big thick diaper that lift her up a few inches from the high chair's seat. She was watching Danny working on or making something, she didn't know what he was doing, but subconsciously he was making a bottle of milk for her to drink without her knowing, then Jazz heard a noises coming from the microwave as it shake rapidly with green smoke coming out of it. That is when the microwave exploded and the turkey monster jump right out from the smoke and landed on the table, the resurrected bird look at Jazz like she was a easy meal, Jazz was scared she try to move and get out of the high chair, but her diaper was s big that it keep getting stuck in between the tray and the seat itself, Jazz was now scared as she was about to become that turkey's dinner as it show off its teeth at her. The resurrected bird then jump at Jazz, Jazz just waited for her end to come until someone grab the turkey monster by its drumsticks at the last second, it was Danny as he was holding the resurrected bird by what is left of its legs, Danny then punch the bird in its stomach and send it flying into a wall, the resurrected bird exploded as it hit the wall, Jazz was giggling and clapping her hands uncontrollable, she was happy that Danny saved her from that dinner time nightmare, she then raise her arms up to let Danny know to pick her up. Danny just smile and walk over to Jazz, he remove the tray from the high chair and lifted up Jazz, Jazz just wave her legs around and clap her hands to show Danny she appreciate the save he did.

Danny: enjoy the show Jazzy, did you like how I made the birdie go boom.

Jazz giggle and clap her hands some more loving the attention that Danny was giving her, this was the life for Jazz, no problems, no worries, no presser, no high expectances and best of all no crazy ghost attacks. Jazz then raise her arms towards Danny's neck to hug him, Danny saw this and realized what she was doing.

Danny: Oh, Jazzy want to give me a huggie, okay here we go.

Danny pull Jazz close enough to him to allow her to rap her arms around his neck, Jazz then started to nuzzle her head on the side of Danny face, Danny just smile and laugh a bit, the next thing Jazz did was kissing the side of Danny's face in other words baby kisses. When Jazz was done kissing Danny cheek, Danny pull Jazz away from his face their were some of her baby drool but a small amount, Danny just smile knowing that was Jazz way of showing how much she loves him.

Danny: Thanks for the huggies and kissies Jazzy, you know Jazzy I always wonder why dad keeps calling you Jazzy Pants?

Jazz just giggle for a bit then let out a big blurt!

That is when Jazz snap out of her daydream and blush, she never thought of those things for a long time, in fact it is happening a lot recently so much that she had to do research on it. For Jazz it was confusing and mysterious to be thinking about an old desire of her from back then, she was a mature fully grown woman well at less in her mind psychology wise, Jazz let out another sigh, she'll have to worry about it later then look back at her computer screen, she was done with her college entry thesis, Jazz was wondering what to do next. Jazz thought about to over look her thesis again to see if she can improve it, or work on a backup thesis incase the college reject her entry, after all she dose have a year and six or seven months left that is plenty of time to improve or work on a backup thesis, Jazz place her left finger on her left side of her face as she thought about it for a bit then look down on her desk and saw a card next to her computer screen. It wasn't any card it was a business card from a new store that opened at Amity Park Mall and she remembered how she got it.

Flashback one week ago

Jazz was walking around the mall by herself, she was taking a break from her college entry thesis and away from her parents ghost craziness and inventions that they been working on. Jazz let out a sigh she wanted to spend some time with her brother, with college coming up in a year and six or seven months she won't be seeing him for a long time when she leaves, and to make up for being a jerk to him when he started high school like when she trick Dash into inviting Danny to his party to make Danny's life miserable. Jazz let out another sigh she hated what she did to her brother back then before she found out about his ghost powers, she then turn her head and notice a brand new store at the mall it was the biggest store that the mall ever had it was three of four times the size of the standard clothing or electronic store, what caught Jazz by surprise was that it was selling baby times and baby supplies like baby whips, diapers, petroleum jelly, baby powder and items like baby toys, high chairs, cribs, playpens, and strollers. What caught Jazz attention was the display of oversize novelty like a high chair, teddy bear, diaper, and baby rattle, Jazz thought it was humorous to use large props to bring in costumers, but unknown to Jazz those aren't just for display. She wonder why haven't she seen this store before or notice it in the first place, Jazz then look up to see the name of the place, but there was no sign to show the store's name, Jazz thought it was weird for a store to open with out a name, but that is not uncommon sometimes they put up a poster with the name on the window or somewhere on the building, specking of which Jazz notice that there use to be a poster on the window but it looks like someone ripped it off the window, because she can tell by the tape that is still on the window and the rip corners from the poster was still stuck in between the tape and the window.

Jazz was getting curious so she decided that she'll go inside the store and find out the name of the store and look around for a bit before going home and get back to work on her thesis. But before she could enter the establishment someone exit the store that get her full attention, the person was wearing a hot pink and black Calvin Klein Water-Resistant Hooded Trench Coat with matching Loulou Hat and sunglasses. Jazz can tell that the person was female by its shape and figure, Jazz also notice that the lady has long black hair as some of it was hanging out from the hoodie, but thanks to the sunglasses she can't the lady's eyes. Jazz feels like she knows this lady from somewhere, but she couldn't place her finger on it, Jazz continue to watch the mysterious lady as she walk away from the store in a sexy way as the mysterious lady shakes her hip while she walk with four big white paper bags with handles from the store. Jazz's curiosity was getting the better of her as she watch the mysterious lady, Jazz then look back at the store and decided to find out about the name later, plus the feeling of déjà fu was bugging every time she looks at the mysterious lady, Jazz then walk after the mysterious lady but keep her distance so that the mysterious lady wouldn't notice that she was being followed. Jazz had to speed up a bit, she didn't think that the mysterious lady could walk so fast, in fact Jazz was a bit surprise that mysterious lady could move so quickly in white high heel. Jazz continue to follow the mysterious lady until she stop and look around the area, Jazz also look around as well, she saw that this apart of the mall look baron because there are a few stores in this area and most of them look empty and unused, she also saw at less two or three other people here as well. Jazz remembered that the mall was bigger than before because of all the ghost attacks, the third ghost invasion almost destroyed the whole Amity Parks mall completely and thanks to Sam's parents who invested to rebuild the mall it was now twice its size then before. Jazz then realized what the mysterious lady was doing she was making it look like she was deciding on which store to go to next, Jazz was a bit impress of how the mysterious lady play that off with out suspicion, at that moment mysterious lady continue walking and Jazz keep on following her until the mysterious lady turn left.

Jazz was about to do the same until she saw where the mysterious lady turn it wasn't a store but a dark corner near two unused store areas, Jazz also notice that there are now cameras here, it was also dark and a little dim but you can see two faded resting benches on both sides of the wall, there was also a hallway that was a few yards long that leads to an exit. Jazz then remembers that Sam has told her about that she had a few blind spots install for Danny so that he can transform without being seen and that the coroners of the mall were thicker to allow long hallways so that no one can see his glowing quick flash transformation. Jazz walk into the Dark corner and stop by the edge corner end of the hallway, Jazz took a peek inside the hallway and saw the mysterious lady as she place her bags on the floor, unknown to the mysterious lady something fell out of one of the four bags with out her noticing. Luckily for Jazz the hallway was also just as dark and dim so that the mysterious lady can't see her, fortunately for Jazz some sunlight was hitting on the mysterious lady to make her seeable from a distance but only in a small radius leaving the rest of the Hallway dark. Jazz was able to see the mysterious lady take off her hot pink and black Calvin Klein Water-Resistant Hooded Trench Coat, Loulou Hat and sunglasses, Jazz eyes widen was she saw who the lady was, it was Paulina Sanchez.


End file.
